The invention relates to an axial piston micropump having a cylinder drum, in which several cylinders are provided, and a swash plate, with respect to which the cylinder drum is rotatable.
Many different constructions of axial piston pumps are known. An axial piston pump is disclosed, for example, in DE 37 28 448 A1.
For certain applications, it is desirable to have a pump of which the delivery volume or displacement is very small, but where the small delivery volume can be controlled or adhered to with great accuracy. This can be realised firstly by reducing the dimensions of the pump. Here, however, certain limits must be observed. If miniaturization is carried too far, it is impossible to keep to the desired accuracy of the displacement.
The route, obvious Per se, of providing the axial piston pump with just one cylinder must similarly be ruled out. In that construction a certain tilting moment acts on the swash plate and/or the bearing of the cylinder drum on every revolution of the cylinder drum, so that although when the pump is new the delivery volume can be adjusted with the desired accuracy, bearing play, which falsifies the delivery volume, very soon occurs in the course of operation on account of the loading; an additional complicating factor is that the error in the delivery volume is not recognizable straight away. Such a pump therefore has only a relatively short service life.